Human Nature
by Arumbaya
Summary: -"Tout ce que tu voulais c’était une soirée tranquille, seul avec ton cerveau torturé."


_Note : Je me suis essayée à un récit à la deuxième personne... pas sûre que cela fonctionne parfaitement, et c'est peut-être un peu lourd à force mais... j'me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire ^^ Mais vous êtes les juges chers lecteurs, à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

_Un peu de contexte : après le départ de Wilson. House a vraiment du mal à supporter cette absence..._

_Pas de drame à proprement parler._

_Enjoy.  
_

_

* * *

_

La journée a été épuisante. Un peu groggy, tu sors de l'hôpital en t'appuyant de tout ton poids sur ta canne. Ton équipe est sur tes talons, le dernier cas étant résolu depuis peu…le corps est déjà à la morgue du moins. Tu t'avances sur le parking faiblement éclairé et jettes un regard vers l'emplacement de Cuddy. Il est vide et elle a du rentrer chez elle des heures auparavant. Tes « apprentis » te souhaitent une bonne soirée mais tu les ignores. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est te changer les idées et oublier. Ton échec médical, Wilson. Ta vie. Alors, tu accélères le pas, ignorant ta jambe droite que tu traines derrière toi comme un poids mort et qui te signale son existence par des décharges électriques judicieusement lancées à chaque pas. Tu atteins enfin ta voiture et tu te laisses tomber sur le siège avec un soupir de soulagement. Tu laisses ta tête aller en arrière et reposer sur l'appuie-tête. Tes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes. Des images t'assaillent sans vraiment de logique, et tu te demandes pourquoi ton cerveau te fait subir ça. Ton père te flanquant une raclée, Wilson vidant son bureau, ta mère t'adressant un sourire plein d'amour, Amber assise dans le bus à côté de toi… Tu te redresses d'un coup et mets le contact. A la radio « What a Wonderful World » de Louis Armstrong retentit et tu changes de station. Tu n'as jamais été du genre à voir le verre à moitié plein et ce soir encore moins.

Sur la route tu t'aperçois que tu n'as pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez toi. Tu n'as rien de spécial à retrouver là-bas. De plus, ton chauffage est en panne et ton piano a besoin d'être accordé. Oh, et Jack Daniels a déserté tes placards. Les bars du centre ville t'attirent bien plus. Tu te gares dans une ruelle et gobe un comprimé de vicodin. Après quelques minutes de marche, tu pousses la porte d'un bar, au hasard. Tu restes un moment dans l'entrée, savourant la chaleur de la pièce et la sensation de la circulation qui se rétablit dans tes mains. La musique jazz qui résonne entre les murs sonne à tes oreilles comme la parole de Dieu. Tu t'assieds dans un coin et observe l'orchestre jouer, te disant que si tu n'avais pas été médecin, tu aurais adoré jouer dans un groupe. Tu te débarrasses de ton manteau avant de poser tes coudes sur la table et de poser ta tête dans tes mains, tes pouces massant doucement tes tempes.

_« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »_ te demande une serveuse pulpeuse

« _Bourbon »_ marmonnes-tu

La fille s'éloigne, son postérieur taille 38 ondulant douloureusement dans son slim taille 36, et tu retournes à ton massage temporal. Les yeux à demi fermés, tu laisses la musique t'apaiser et ignores les phrases de Wilson qui te reviennent en boucle depuis qu'il est partit.

_« Dure journée ? »_

Un homme s'est assis en face de toi et tu crains un instant avoir pénétré dans un bar gay. Mais tu te souviens avec soulagement avoir vu un couple hétéro se rouler des pelles quand tu es entré. Tu ne te donnes pas la peine de lever la tête, peut-être que le gars s'en ira si tu l'ignores assez longtemps.

Cinq minutes ont passé. Ton mal de tête s'est un peu atténué et tu en es ravi. Tu relèves la tête et lèves les yeux au ciel lorsque tu t'aperçois que l'homme n'a pas bougé. Il te regarde intensément et tu serais presque mal à l'aise sous son regard noisette perçant. Il n'est pas très grand et ses cheveux bruns te font malheureusement penser à quelqu'un...

_« Jack. »_ dit-il en te tendant la main

Tu l'ignores et te saisis de ton verre que tu finis d'un trait tout en faisant signe à la serveuse de t'en servir un autre. « Jack » sourit devant ton arrogance. Tu ne tiens plus. Tout ce que tu voulais c'était une soirée tranquille, seul avec ton cerveau torturé.

_« Pourquoi êtes-vous encore là au juste ? »_

_« Juste envie de parler ce soir. Et je pense que ça vous ferait du bien aussi. »_

_« Vous êtes psy en plus ?! »_ dis-tu d'un ton énervé, les sourcils froncés

Ton interlocuteur éclate de rire.

_« Non, juste avocat. »_

Tu souris à ton tour, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

_« Vous pourriez m'être utile… »_

C'est à son tour de froncer les sourcils.

_« Je suis pas très conventionnel dans ce que je fais… » _dis-tu simplement, réticent à étaler ta vie

Il n'insiste pas et se contente de continuer à t'observer.

_« Alors, pourquoi vous être assis à ma table alors qu'il y en a de nombreuses de libres ? »_ tu demandes

_« Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai envie de parler ce soir…et puis quand je vous ai vu entrer… »_

_« Ma canne. Désolé mais je ne suis pas une créature de cirque qui cherche la pitié »_

_« Je vous arrête tout de suite. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. C'est juste que j'ai senti en vous voyant que…vous allez me prendre pour un illuminé. »_

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est déjà le cas. »_

Il sourit.

_« J'ai senti que vous avez des soucis en ce moment. Et que vous en souffrez. »_

_« Alors quoi, vous êtes un « avocat-voyant » ? »_

_« Je suis juste très perspicace. »_

Tu l'observes longuement. Une sensation de chaleur t'envahit. Tu as presque l'impression de te revoir avec James quelques temps en arrière. En un sens, ce « Jack » te rassure avec ses yeux couleur chocolat. Tu sens que, comme jadis avec ton meilleur ami, tu n'as pas besoin de tout dire pour qu'il saisisse le cœur du problème. Un sourire étire tes lèvres. Il te le rend.

Tu n'as pas vu le temps passer. Jack est d'agréable compagnie et tu apprécies faire la conversation avec lui. Encore une fois, tu as l'impression de retrouver la complicité que tu avais avec James. Ton cœur se serre douloureusement mais tes pensées sont interrompues par ton acolyte qui commence déjà à rassembler ses affaires. Tu le regardes avec étonnement.

_« Il vaut mieux que je parte avant de me retrouver sous la table_ » dit-il en désignant les nombreux verres qui alignés sur la table.

_« Oh, un dernier… »_ protestes-tu en étouffant un rot.

_« Non, vraiment. Ma femme m'attend. »_ te répond-il en t'adressant un sourire un petit peu éméché.

Tu décides de lui emboiter le pas mais ayant bu beaucoup plus que lui, tu manques de tomber en te levant. D'un geste rapide, il te remet sur pieds. Tu le remercies silencieusement. Alors que tu t'apprêtes à sortir ton portefeuille pour régler la note, il t'arrête en posant la main sur la tienne. Ton cœur fait un sursaut.

_« C'est pour moi. »_

Tu sors et frissonnes alors que la fraicheur de la soirée te surprend. Tu remontes le col de ton manteau et voutes les épaules afin de limiter au maximum les courants d'air. Jack te rejoint quelques instants plus tard et tu le regardes avec curiosité fouiller les poches de son manteau de grande marque, il fronce les sourcils. Son visage s'éclaire finalement et il te tend une carte. Tu la lit avant de lui lancer un regard interrogatif.

_« C'est le numéro de mon cabinet. Si t'as besoin d'un avocat… »_

Il te donne une tape sur l'épaule avant de s'éloigner. Tu voudrais dire quelque chose, le remercier, mais les mots sont coincés dans ta gorge. Tu t'appuies plus lourdement sur ta canne et tu le regardes partir, sans savoir qu'un large sourire illumine déjà ton visage.

Tu es resté immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de ton champ de vision. A présent tu déambules dans les rues, le même sourire béat sur les lèvres. L'alcool qui court dans tes veines a au moins l'avantage de te faire oublier le froid. Le souci est que tu ne sais plus très bien où tu as garé ta voiture et ta démarche n'est pas très assurée. Mais tu t'en fiches. Il t'a donné sa carte. Il t'a sourit. Il a même payé la note. Le vide qu'a laissé Wilson dans ton cœur est sur le point d'être comblé à nouveau. Putain, si tu le pouvais tu sauterais de joie. Tu penses déjà à ce que tu vas dire lorsque tu l'appelleras demain.

Tu cherches ta voiture pendant encore quelques minutes avant de laisser tomber. L'alcool te rend euphorique et la soirée que tu viens de passer ne fait qu'accentuer le sentiment de plénitude qui bouillonne au creux de ton estomac. Tes pieds te portent dans des recoins de la ville dont tu ignorais l'existence. Les rues sont sales, jonchées de sacs débordant de détritus. L'éclairage public y est presque inexistant et des bandes de jeunes se tapissent dans l'ombre. Malgré ton esprit plus qu'embrumé, tu comprends qu'il est temps de rebrousser chemin et de tenter de retrouver ton véhicule. Tu tournes les talons en essayant d'être discret, de paraître le moins vulnérable possible mais ton état d'ébriété et ton handicap limitent tes capacités. Tu donnes un coup de pied dans une boite de conserve qui s'en va rouler dans le caniveau. Tu te figes au fracas que cela produit avant de presser le pas le plus possible. Tu n'as pas fait 100m que deux jeunes te barrent la route. Ils portent tous deux une casquette à l'envers et d'énormes doudounes avec de la fourrure autour de la capuche. Leurs pantalons sont trois fois trop grands pour eux et tu te demandes comment ils font pour les faire tenir à leur taille.

_« Alors le boiteux, on s'est égaré ? »_

Tu lèves tes yeux bleus un peu vitreux vers eux. Ils ne doivent pas avoir plus de 18 ans. Quel gâchis. Tu sais que tu devrais les ignorer et partir. Tu le sais mais tu ne le fais pas. Au lieu de ça, l'alcool coulant dans tes veines te pousse à les défier.

_« Je pense que c'est plutôt toi qui t'es égaré en venant au monde_ » t'entends-tu répliquer

Tu tentes à nouveau de les dépasser mais tu te heurtes plutôt violemment à une épaule qui est venue te couper la route. On te pousse violemment en arrière. Tu titubes un moment avant de tomber lourdement au sol, dans un tas d'ordures. Les deux brutes te regardent te relever avec les plus grandes difficultés, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

_« Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris qui commande ici, vieux débris. »_

Tu n'as pas le temps de ramasser ta canne que déjà un pied l'envoie balader quelques mètres plus loin. Tu la regardes rouler sur le bitume et au fond de ton esprit tu sais que ton sort est scellé. Un poing entre ensuite en contact avec ta mâchoire et t'envoie au tapis. Tu te remets sur pieds tant bien que mal. C'est à ce moment là que l'un des deux sort un couteau de sa poche. Tu regardes avec effroi le peu de lumière de la rue se refléter sur la lame.

Le couteau qui s'enfonce dans ton abdomen te fait l'effet du meilleur dégrisement possible. C'est comme si l'alcool avait soudainement quitté tes veines. Tes mains se crispent vainement sur la blessure d'où s'écoule déjà un flot important de sang. Tes agresseurs te jettent un dernier regard avant de s'enfuir en courant. Tu les regardes disparaitre dans le noir, tes jambes faiblissant de plus en plus. Tu titubes et tu t'emmêles les pieds. Tu finis par te laisser glisser contre un mur et tu t'écrases lourdement au sol. Ton pouls crève le plafond, ta respiration s'accélère et tu luttes pour reprendre le contrôle. Si tu t'affoles, tu réduis tes chances de survie. Tu ouvres ton manteau et soulèves ta chemise en grimaçant. La plaie a l'air plutôt profond. Tu pries pour qu'il n'ait pas touché d'organes vitaux. Tu recouvres la plaie de ta main et appuies le plus fort possible dessus. Tu lèves les yeux au ciel et contemples les étoiles. La soirée était parfaite, tu avais réussi à combler le vide que Wilson avait laissé. Et pourtant te voilà en train de te vider de ton sang dans une rue déserte et mal famée. Peut-être est-ce la punition pour toutes les erreurs de ton passé. Ta vue se brouille et tu tombes sur le côté, ta tête heurtant le trottoir froid et sale. Noir complet.

Un bip incessant te réveille. Tu ouvres les yeux en grimaçant lorsqu'un le soleil agresse tes pupilles encore endormies. Tu regardes autour de toi d'un œil vitreux. Tu es dans un lit d'hôpital, mais ce n'est pas Plainsboro. Ta main se porte instinctivement à ton abdomen. Tu remarques qu'un gros pansement recouvre la plaie. Avec un soupir, tu laisses ta tête retomber sur l'oreiller. Le sommeil t'emmène une fois de plus.

Lorsque tu rouvres les yeux, il fait encore jour. Une forme est recroquevillée sur le fauteuil se trouvant à côté de ton lit. Cuddy. Tu ne peux t'empêcher d'être déçu. Tu avais tant espéré que Wilson se trouve à tes côtés lors de ton réveil, que tu avais fini par y croire. Tu sens tes yeux s'embuer mais tu as vite fait de t'enfermer dans ta carapace lorsque tu vois la jeune femme se lever de son fauteuil.

_« Vous êtes à Princeton General, ne bougez pas. »_

_« Comme si j'avais la soudaine intention de courir un 100m. »_

_« Un groupe de jeunes du quartier vous a retrouvé inconscient dans la rue. Vous aviez perdu pas mal de sang déjà. »_

_« Je suppose que ces gamins ne sont pas tous des ratés… mis à part ceux qui m'ont infligé ça. »_ dis-tu en grimaçant

_« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »_

_« Comme quelqu'un qui a une entaille de cinq centimètres dans son abdomen. »_ réponds-tu avec agacement

_« House… »_ te supplie t-elle

Vos yeux s'affrontent quelques secondes avant que, pour la première fois depuis des années, tu ne perdes le combat. Tu baisses la tête et regardes tes mains jouer avec les draps.

_« Ca va »_ dis-tu d'une voix assurée bien que tes yeux te trahissent.

Lisa t'observe un moment et tu sens qu'elle ne te croit pas une seconde. Elle a toujours su te lire comme un livre ouvert. Tu te racles la gorge et laisses le silence s'installer.

_« Que faisiez-vous dans cet endroit House ? »_

_« Une balade, apparemment. »_

_« Arrêtez vos conneries. Votre taux d'alcoolémie était bien trop élevé pour que ça soit une promenade au clair de lune. » _

_« On m'a fait une prise de sang alors que je venais d'être littéralement éventré ? »_

_« N'exagérez pas vos entrailles n'étaient pas encore à l'air libre ! Et puis après avoir senti les relents d'alcool émanant de vous, ils se sont peut-être dit que c'était nécessaire… Alors, que faisiez-vous là ? »_

_« Je venais de boire un verre et je cherchais ma voiture voilà tout ! »_

Encore une fois, tu sais qu'elle ne te croit pas et tu la regardes avec effroi retourner s'installer dans son fauteuil. Rapidement, tu oublies sa présence et repenses à ta soirée de la veille. Tu as une soudaine envie de parler à Jack. Celui que tu peux presque appeler « ton nouveau meilleur ami ».

_« Où sont mes affaires ? »_

_« Sous votre lit »_

_« Donnez-les-moi »_

Non sans un soupir, elle te tend un sac dans lequel se trouve l'intégralité de tes affaires. Tu t'attardes un moment sur ta chemise lacérée avant de la mettre de côté et de farfouiller dans les poches des ton manteau. Tu en retires un petit morceau de carton. Elle se penche au-dessus du lit et regarde la carte que tu tritures de tes longs doigts.

_« 'Jack O'Brien, avocat'...House, qu'avez-vous fait ?! »_ dit-elle, paniquée.

_« Si vous pouviez sortir, ça m'arrangerait. »_ répliques-tu froidement.

Quelque peu vexée, elle sort de la pièce d'un air pincé. Tu regarde dans le vide un long moment avant de te décider à décrocher le téléphone. Tu restes à écouter la tonalité, sans oser composer le numéro puis tes doigts se décident enfin à taper sur les touches du téléphone. Inconsciemment, tu retiens ta respiration. Lorsque tu t'aperçois que c'est une femme que tu as au bout du fil, tu te demandes si tu ne t'es pas trompé de numéro. Mais tu réalises vite que ce doit être une secrétaire. Jack doit être un avocat très demandé.

_« Je voudrais parler à Jack O'Brien. »_ demandes-tu tout en te sentant un peu ridicule de faire ça. Tu n'as jamais appelé qui que ce soit de toi-même, pas même lorsque tu étais jeune et que tu courrais les filles comme un marathonien.

_« Votre nom ? »_

_« House »_

_« Ne quittez pas. »_

Tu patientes quelques instants jusqu'à ce que sa voix retentisse à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_« O'Brien. »_

Les coins de ta bouche se lèvent d'eux-mêmes en un petit sourire et ton rythme cardiaque s'accélère.

_« Euh… c'est…c'est House » bafouilles-tu, ne sachant finalement que dire. « Comme tu m'as dit que je pouvais appeler… »_

_« Ecoute. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai donné ma carte hier soir. » _

Sa voix sèche et cassante agit comme un deuxième coup de couteau et tu as l'impression que tes points viennent de s'arracher. Il poursuit.

_« J'avais passé une sale journée, toi aussi. J'avais bu et j'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais du faire. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu allais m'appeler… »_

_« J'ai été agressé. Je suis à l'hôpital » dis-tu sans trop savoir pourquoi_

_« Je suis désolé mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça. Oublie-moi »_

A ces mots, ton interlocuteur raccroche. Tu restes hébété de longues minutes à écouter la tonalité qui résonne dans ta tête comme un glas. Tu es ramené à la réalité par Cuddy qui t'enlève le téléphone des mains, l'air désolé. De son pouce, elle essuie une larme que tu n'avais même pas senti couler sur ta joue.

_« Je suis désolée House. »_

_« Vous ne savez même pas de quoi. »_ dis-tu en laissant ta tête retomber sur l'oreiller.

_« Aucune importance. »_ te répond t-elle un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Tu la regardes approcher le fauteuil du lit puis s'asseoir. Enfin, elle glisse doucement sa main dans la tienne. Tu la laisses faire…

oO FIN Oo

_

* * *

Surement très OOC pour House, mais que dire... il est vraiment très perturbé par le départ de son meilleur ami, alors ce Jack arrive comme une bénédiction... Bref, vous en pensez ce que vous voulez._

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des com' sur ma précédente histoire "Still Damaged".


End file.
